


Wake Up

by sinjinh1



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinjinh1/pseuds/sinjinh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I first published this on the Sylum Archive.  Basically a Lost Son Fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

Horatio Caine stepped out of the jewelry store and sighed. He had just left one of his CSI’s dead on the floor with Dr. Alexx Woods, the coroner, doing her field evaluation. He couldn’t believe this had happened. He closed his eyes as he reviewed in his head the events that had led to the death of Timothy Speedle.  
He had seen Speed look down at his gun. He hoped that it had malfunctioned because there was something wrong beyond Speed’s control. “Horatio?”  
He hoped when he opened his eyes and looked the voice he heard wasn’t who he thought it was. He opened his eyes and saw Lisa Speedle standing there, her best friend Amy by her side, and her son Joey in her arms. Joey, who would turn two tomorrow. Joey, who would now grow up without a father. “Lisa, you shouldn’t be here.”  
“We were eating lunch down the street when we saw your hummer drive by,” she explained. “We knew you were on a case, so we didn’t plan on coming by. Then someone ran in and said an officer had been shot. By the time we paid the bill and got down here, everyone was here. Horatio, where’s Tim?”  
“Lisa…”  
She knew the answer by the look on his face. She quickly handed Joey to Amy and ducked under the crime scene tape before he could stop her. She started running toward the jewelry store. Horatio caught her before she got to the store but she saw Tim’s face right before Alexx closed the body bag.  
“No!” she screamed as she struggled to get away from Horatio. “No! This can’t be happening! Tim! Oh, God, Tim!”  
“Alexx, get him out of here!” Horatio ordered as the coroner nodded. Delko dropped what he was doing and went to help Alexx get Tim’s body loaded into the van.  
“No!” Lisa screamed again as she collapsed into Horatio’s arms.  
“I am so sorry, Lisa,” he said as he held her. He led her back to the crime scene tape. He looked over at Yelina. “I’m taking her home.”  
Yelina nodded and they ducked under the tape. Amy came over to them and held Lisa as Horatio took Joey. The toddler was crying because those around him were upset.  
Horatio led them to his hummer. “I’ll get you Joey’s seat, then I’ll follow you to the house,” Amy said as they helped Lisa into the car.  
Horatio gave her the baby and she held him close. “What happened?” she asked in a shaky voice.  
“He was shot,” Horatio said softly.  
“I gathered that much. What happened?”  
“We went to the jewelry story to talk to a potential suspect. Tim saw two men in the backroom with guns. He alerted me, we drew our guns and identified ourselves as police officers. They started shooting. He went to return fire then I’m not sure what happened. I saw him look at his gun. Then before I could do anything, they shot him. Lisa, I swear to you, if I had known it was going to go down like this, I would have handled things differently.”  
She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. “His gun jammed?”  
“We think so. Calleigh will be able to tell us more.”  
Amy came back with the car seat and she and Horatio got Joey settled, then headed for the Speedle house. Lisa stared out the window as Horatio started to drive then she turned and looked at him. “I want to see him.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Lisa.”  
“I want to see him. He’s… He was my husband. I have the right to see him.”  
“Lisa, right now you and Joey need to go home. I’ll come by tonight and see how you’re doing.”  
She sighed and continued to stare out the window. He helped her get Joey’s things out of the car when they arrived at her house, made sure Amy would stay with them, then he headed back to work.  
The hours past but they finally found the kidnapped boy and brought him back to his mother. She had thanked Horatio and told him she was sorry that Speedle had died. He wanted to say that two children had lost their fathers that day but he didn’t.  
He sighed when he realized that was only partly true. Speed had told him on the way to the jewelry story that Lisa had just found out she was pregnant again. They were going to announce it at Joey’s party tomorrow.  
He looked up when he realized someone was standing just inside his office door. “Lisa, what are you doing here?”  
“I came to see my husband.”  
He got up and went over to her. “Lisa, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“Tim and Joey are the only family I have left,” she said as tears came to her eyes again. “I need to see him so that I know this is real. I need to do this for Joey and for…”  
“The baby,” he said as he took her hands in his. He noticed that the sleeves on her shirt were a little long, then he realized the shirt was Tim’s.  
“He told you?”  
“Right before we went into the jewelry story. I really don’t think it’s a good idea for you to see him like this.”  
“Alexx finished the autopsy. I already called her and asked her about that. IF you wont’ take me down there, Yelina will.”  
“You asked Yelina?”  
“No, she saw me when I came in and told me to find her if you wouldn’t take me to see Time. She understands what it’s like to lose a husband in the line of duty.”  
“Lisa, are you sure this is a good idea.”  
“It’s something I have to do.”  
He looked at her for a long moment then he nodded. He led her towards the morgue observation room. She stopped before they could get down there. “Lisa?”  
“Not the observation room, Horatio,” she said as she turned toward Alexx’s office and the door that would lead them to the morgue.  
He sighed and followed her. Alexx looked up when she heard the door open. “Lisa, honey, you shouldn’t be here.”  
“Everyone keeps telling me that,” she said as she looked at the body on the autopsy table. She walked over and reached out to touch Tim’s face then she stopped. She didn’t take her eyes off of her husband’s face when she asked “Have you gotten all of the evidence from him?”  
“Yes,” Alexx said as she looked at Horatio.  
“She says she has to do this,” he said as he stood behind Lisa with his hands on his hips.  
“I have to make sure this is real,” Lisa said as she got closer to Tim’s body. “So, I can explain this to Joey. If it doesn’t seem real to me, it won’t seem real to him. I also have a baby on the way who is never going to know who his or her father is. I have to explain why.”  
She reached out and touched his face and felt tears flow down her face. She almost thought she heard Tim’s voice beside her ear. She looked up and saw the room start to fade, she thought she was falling until…  
She opened her eyes and realized she was at home in bed. “Lisa?” she heard him say and she turned her face and sat up quickly when she saw her husband propped up on one elbow beside her.  
“Lisa, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Tim Speedle, very much alive and well, asked his wife.  
Not trusting her voice to answer, she threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “Must have been some dream.”  
“You were dead,” she cried. “You were shot because your gun jammed and you died. I touched your body in the morgue then I woke up.”  
“Oh, sweetheart,” he said as he kissed the top of her head. “I’m okay. I’m right here in your arms. You know that Calleigh has been working with me to make sure my gun is properly maintained. I’m hardly ever in a situation where I have to use it.”  
“It felt so real,” she cried.  
“I believe it,” he said as he looked at the clock. It read 2:30. “We need to get some rest. Do you want me to make you some warm milk?”  
“No, I just want you to hold me,” she said as they laid back down. “I just really need you to hold me. I need to feel that you’re here and that this isn’t the dream.  
He pulled her as close as he could. “This isn’t a dream. Tomorrow is Joey’s birthday, and we’ll tell everyone he’s going to be a big brother.”  
She turned to face him again. “Promise me you won’t go in any jewelry stores today.”  
He laughed a little. “If I don’t go in any jewelry stores how can I buy the mother of my children something spectacular?”  
She sat up. “Tim, promise me you won’t go in any jewelry stores. And if you can’t make that promise, at least make sure your gun is cleaned.”  
He pulled her back into her arms. “That I can promise. Now, you promise me that you’ll calm down and get some rest.”  
She nodded and he pulled her close again. “Go to sleep,” he said softly into her ear. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”  
She fell asleep with his arms around her. A few hours later, his cell phone woke him up and he headed out to the scene of a boat that crashed into a bridge. Tim kissed Lisa and Joey goodbye before he left and made sure his gun was clean.  
When the investigation led to a kidnapped boy and fake jewelry, Lisa’s dream came into his mind. As he approached the jewelry store, he checked his gun again.  
“Speed?” Horatio asked as they stopped. “You okay?”  
He laughed a little. “Yeah. Lisa had a strange dream last night. It involved a jewelry store and my gun jamming.”  
“What caused that dream?”  
“I wish I knew,” he sighed. “Could have been hormones.”  
“Hormones?” Horatio asked as his eyebrows went up.  
Tim smiled. “Yeah, Lisa’s six weeks pregnant. We’re going to announce it at Joey’s party.”  
“That’s great, Speed, congratulations.”  
“Thanks,” Tim said then he looked at the jewelry store. “I suppose we better get this over with.”  
Horatio nodded and they went inside.

Fifteen minutes later, the jewelry store was taped off and Alexx was rushing toward it with her kit. At a restaurant down the street, word reached the customers that an officer had been killed. Two women paid their bill, grabbed the baby out of the high chair and rushed to the crime scene.  
Lisa ducked under the crime scene tape as soon as they arrived. Horatio spotted her. “Lisa!”  
She ignored him as she rushed toward the jewelry store. Suddenly there was someone in front of her and she was wrapped in strong arms. “Lisa, I’m right here.”  
She looked up and saw the face she was looking for. “Tim,” she gasped.  
He nodded and held her close. She looked past him and saw Alexx kneeling outside the store and Eric Delko’s body lying on the ground.  
“He had just arrived to back us up,” Tim said as he followed her line of sight. “The shooters ran out and shot him before he could even draw his weapon.”  
“He didn’t stand a chance.”  
Tim sighed. “No, he didn’t. Come on, you shouldn’t be here.”  
Horatio came up to them. “Take her home Tim. We can handle things from here. I’ll see you at the lab later.”  
Tim nodded and led Lisa back to where Amy and Joey were waiting. He took his son and held him close as they went to the car. He took his family home and thought about Lisa’s dream. If his gun hadn’t been cleaned and it had jammed, he would be on Alexx’s table. He hated that Delko had died. He went back to work and helped find the missing boy. Then he went home and held his wife and son and thanked God he was alive.


End file.
